1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roofs for buildings, and specifically to integration of solar panels into roofs.
2. Description of the Related Art
For decades, builders and solar power companies have installed solar panels onto the roofs of buildings. The solar panels absorb solar radiation that can be stored in a solar cell, advantageously providing a free source of power for the building. Such solar panels are generally rigid and flat in shape. As such, the solar panels visibly stand out from the remainder of the roof.
In some applications, the solar panels are used on roofs and roof vents specifically to power certain devices. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005-0239394-A1 discloses a tile vent with an integrated solar panel that powers an electric fan mounted below the vent, the fan acting to assist ventilation airflow. Another example is U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/795,905, filed Apr. 27, 2006, entitled “Automated Roof Vent,” which discloses a roof vent with a flat planar vent door having an open position allowing ventilation through the roof, and a closed position substantially restricting ventilation through an opening of the roof vent. The roof vent also includes a motor that controls the position of the vent door, an electric controller that controls the motor, a battery that powers the controller and the motor, and a solar panel secured to a flat surface of the vent door, the solar panel delivering power to the battery.